Battles And Roses
by AdorkableNerdiness
Summary: Julia Ketchum is the older sister of twelve years old Ash Ketchum. As the two of them explore Unova and get to Nimbassa City, Julia finds an excellent battle partner and starts to develop a crush. Will this boy like Julia back or will he think of her as just a good friend and trainer? *note* takes place in Unova from the first game not the sequel.
1. Chapter 1

_**Hi everyone! I'm PachirisuGal and this is my very first story on here. Quick thing I want everyone to understand, this is the Unova Region from the first Pokemon Black and White. Not the sequels. That is all! Enjoy -PachirisuGal**_

Traveling is hard. Not as hard as if your alone though. I have my Pokemon. My best friend is my starter Pokemon Pachirisu.

We're absolutely inseparable and I've had her since I knew what Pokemon were.

There's also my brother, Ash. He's twelve years old and is always hungry.

We finally reached Nimbassa City, having trekked through Route 4 all night.

The first thing we did was go to the Nimbassa City Ferris Wheel.

I walked up to the line and saw a little girl alone. "Are you lost?" I asked her.

"No. I come here all the time. I just need someone to ride with."

I smiled, "How about I ride with you?"

"Okay!" She answered.

We stood in line and finally it was our turn to get on.

She opened her bag and the second cutest thing ever came out- an Petilil.

"This is Petilil."  
I laugh. "That's Pachirisu."

Lilly, our Pokemon, and I got on the Ferris wheel immediately. Ash went and sat by a bench with a paper plate full of food already.

"Where ya from?" Lilly asked.

"Kanto. My brother and I originally came here on vacation with our mom and Professor Oak but decided to adventure in Unova." I answered.

Bolt had went over to Sparks and those two were instant friends. No surprise.

"I'm from Nimbassa City."

"Nice. So I suppose you know where everything is?" I asked.

"Of course! And Anvil Town. I go a lot when my dad's conducting that train. He works at the subway station." She rambled on and on.

"That's fascinating." I say as we go I get off. "Hey, you know where the Pokemon Center is? It'd be nice to let rest Pachirisu up her energy."

"Of course! It's two blocks from here. Just go straight until you see it."

"Thanks." I pet her Petilil and almost gasped when I got out of the ride entrance.

Next to the bench and Ash was a gorgeous guy. He probably didn't know I was checking him out, I kinda have a look that appears as if l'm staring into your soul.

The boy had light brown hair that fell into his eyes just the right way. He also had absolutely beautiful blue eyes. Freckles covered his eyes and he had a look as if he was crazy.

We held our gaze and I noticed Lilly run over to him.

'Must be her brother.' I thought, I shrugged and headed to the Pokemon Center as soon as Ash came over from the bench he was sitting at.

"Who were you staring at?" Ash asked.

"Someone." I answered.

"_No duh_!" He continued to pester me. "Do you even know him?"  
I glared at Ash who was on my left, his partner Pokemon Pikachu was perched on his shoulder holding onto his hat.

"No, who?"

"Austin Montgomery, he works part-time at the Pokemon Center, his dad is the head conductor at the Subway station, and he's fourteen. Same age as you. I talked to him while you were on the Ferris wheel with his sister."

He's right. I'm fourteen, I just turned fourteen two days ago.

I followed the directions that Lilly had given me.

Soon we got to the Pokemon Center and I returned Bolt to her pokeball.

I walked with Ash over to the nurse. "Can you let them rest?" I asked.

"Of course." She took the pokeballs and put them on the nest.

I went over to a chair and sat down with Ash.

Soon someone else walked through the door.

I came eye to eye with him.

**_Okay so this was chapter one, chapter two will probably be up within five minutes of me posting this first chapter, I've already written Chapters one, Two, and Three. Don't forget to R+R! ~PachirisuGal_**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hi again! Hope you liked the first chapter, now here's the second one! ~PachirisuGal**_

I stared at him and he stared back.

Soon Lilly came running over, "Hi Julia!"

I laughed, "Hi Lilly."

We talked for a bit and soon and I told her about going to challenge Allesa, the Nimbassa City Gym Leader.

"Really? That's sooo cool!"

"Yeah, I suppose. Well, I need to go get supplies. What do you suggest?" I asked Lilly.

"Allesa likes electric types. Your gonna need Paralysis Heal."

I smiled and walked over to where Lilly's brother was, leaving her alone with Ash but she was chattering his ear off anyway. "I need five Super Potions, ten Pokeballs, and a couple Paralysis Heal please." I slapped some money on the counter.

He looked at me and put the cash in the cash register.

Then he took the Pokeballs and put them in a bag, as he passed them to me, our fingers briefly touched.

I smiled but when he smiled too, I changed my face into a neutral expression.

Finally the nurse called my name, "Ash and Julia Ketchum?" She called.

I took the bags, put the Pokeballs in it and carefully arranged the medicines.

I walked over, my Liepard ran over to me and I carefully picked up Pachirisu.

For some reason, when I turned around I saw Austin coming in this direction- towards _me_!

**_Sorry this was short... I don't purposely make them short. It looks super long on notepad and then I copy/paste and it turns out to be so tiny! Okay ummm well I'm not sure if I want to continue this story. I like it and all but I'm just not sure if others will. Okay so f perhaps I get two, maybe three, reviews within the next two days I'll post chapter three. Okay, see you 'round! ~PachirisuGal_**


End file.
